<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adjustments by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484202">Adjustments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [183]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, F/M, original!caroline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Rebekah's first scene where she goes shopping with Klaus but klaroline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [183]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There has to be more to this dress.” Rebekah appreciated the subtle lift of her breasts, but she still felt exposed.</p>
<p>“There’s not,” two voices returned, and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. Ninety years she’s been sleeping, yet they were as in tune as ever. </p>
<p>Leaving her dressing room with a huff, she strode out to where Nik was lazing about and drinking. “So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then?” When he merely tipped his glass toward her, she snatched it from his hand and drank half of it. “You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.”</p>
<p>“We wore trousers,” Caroline added as she emerged from her own dressing room, “so women today could wear what they wanted without the dirty looks.” Moving to the mirror, she tugged at the hem of her skirt. “We still get them, but maybe it will be better in another century.”</p>
<p>Nik winked as he met her eyes in the reflection, and Rebekah wanted to vomit. They really were as sickening as ever. “You look beautiful, my love.”</p>
<p>Glancing over her shoulder, Caroline gave a Rebekah a commiserating grimace. “I don’t know why he bothers coming to shop with me,” she said, her gaze lighting on the dress she wore. “That’s cute. A bit much for the everyday, but you need a whole new wardrobe, so.”</p>
<p>“How kind of you,” she snapped. Arms crossing, Rebekah couldn’t help the irritation in her voice. “If you hadn’t let Nik dagger me in the first place, I wouldn’t need new clothes.”</p>
<p>Her sister-in-law didn’t flinch at the venomous glare. “No use crying over spilled milk, Bekah. We both know I didn’t let him do anything, but I don’t think you’d like the details as to how I punished him.”</p>
<p>When Nik just chuckled to himself, Rebekah was inclined to agree. “Don’t be crass,” she groaned, looking instead to the racks of clothes. “What does pass for the everyday now?”</p>
<p>Caroline smiled, gleefully bouncing over to what looked like too-tight bloomers. “Let me introduce you to the joys of leggings.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>